It all Started with a Bet
by Goldfinch4eva
Summary: Rex and Ace,now 17, love to make bets,mostly sexual, with funny stakes. Yet when a new girl catches his eye and new stakes on the lines, what will this do to a friendship. Is their more to this than it seems? I suck a sums but please review!


It all started with a **B****et**

**Hey guys I know you guys are waiting for updates on the Ace of Spades collection and I thank my readers and those who've favorited my things. But I'm in the making out making it up to you but you the reader has to do something for me: _I NEED REVIEWS!_ They make my day and make me write faster. So if you want updates then click that "Review" button and get your friends to review, then your friend's friends to I was reading some Pokemon fanfiction when I came across the jewel, "Wanna Bet?"by iphoneguy. It's a lemony raunchy story that I fell in love with an inspired me to write this piece. So read that and also check out my good friend, Treskktn's upcoming OC forum which I'll be submitting.**

**-Goldie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: How it started...<strong>

It's hard to define the friendship of Rosalee(change the name) Dace and Rex Salazar. Maybe because their strange characters themselves.

Rex was a cockyand rebellious sprit who somehow became an unlikely hero. His impulsive and reckless behavior is what makes him always watched by Providence. But even so he got his job done and did it well with a goofy grin intact.

Rosalle "Ace" Dace was a tomboyish and a daredevil of a girl. She did everything that a boy could do and something a boy cant like fighting EVO's. However with her weird and random behavior Providence always kept tabs on her. Yet with her narcissistic and sassy persona intact she always or at least most of the time, got her mission completed.

So you could only guess when these two met they automatically became trouble for the organization. With their alike personalities they became almost immediately became like brother and sister. But one thing they had in common: They could never turn down a good bet.

* * *

><p>Rex could'nt help but glare in fascinastion and pure awe at the sight before him. At the momment his best friend, Rosa, was in the motion of getting her best friend, Sonnet, to kiss her.<p>

Oh the things she'd do for 10 bucks.

Now at 17, the ravenette had become a masterful flirt to only be rivaled by her male counterpart. She had grown to become about the same height as Rex and also more physically appealing her apple shape became a defined hourglass with her heart shaped face, ultramarine eyes, fair skin, H cup breast, round medium sized rear, long legs, smal waist, new found height, and cocky grin, how could you resist?

"He really said he dosen't like our kisses!" Sonnet worried. The red head was so gulliabe, she was conviced (by the blue eyed teen's telling) that her boyfriend,Noah, didn't like her kisses skill.

"That's right babycakes infact you have to make him LOVE IT! So what do you have to do?" the taller girl said cupping the others cheek. "Umm break up with him?" Sonnet guessed. "No thats what you do if he was cheating on you," Ace said rolling her eyes,"You've gotta practice!"

"With the wall?" Sonnet said making inner-Ace slap her forhead and say"This dumb bitch!"

"No you need a alive,living thing something like..." Ace said with her lips almost over the confused girls,"me." Sonnet didn't have time to react before her lips met Ace's glossed plump ones. Ace,being the dominate, probed the olders mouth and gripped and lifted the girl up from the wall.

Rex couldn't help but laugh at the lesbo make out he was getting a front seat to. "Now enough foreplay Acelynn, I know thats not how it ends." he whispered to himself behind the bushes. He got his wish as the ravenette slipped a hand under Sonnet's skirt and yellow panties. Sonnets gold eyes bursted open to protest, but she moaned in the kiss instead because of the massage her cilt was reciving. Ace broke the kiss and said "Lesson 2: How long it takes for you to cum-Bedroom Edition." Ace grinned massing her victims clotthed breast. She pulled her best friend into the bedroom they shared, winked in Rex's direction, and shut the door.

Rex rushed back into his room and let a wave of laughter into the room. Not because he obviously lost the bet but because of how easy his best friend could get a chick or dude to fuck her. 10 minutes later Ace came into the room singing "Welcome to the jungle" with Sonnets orange wet panties on her finger. Rex gave a round of applause while Ace did a curstey and griined.

"How was it?" the male asked handing her the agred amount.

"The bitch fucks like a virgin! She my best friend and all but Cosmopolitan dosen't have an article for pussys like hers. I mean how the fuck does Noah do that and feel good about it! She makes me look desperate!" Ace ranted causing Rex to LHFAO(h-for his). She was only so vulgar around him and he was the only one that knew she was bi,like him.

It the last few years Ace had become from the cocky teen into a tomboyish, all amercan girl that happened to act a little slutty sometimes. Plus her wardrobe had changed too. Now she wore the same jacket, black ruched dress, black fishnet tights with red bow, and red platform ankle boots with black gemstones.

"C'mon let's go to the balcony and see what Six is doing." Rex said regathering the strength to get up. "Trying to get Holiday to suck some ninja dick,duh." Ace laughed on the way. "Sex is really the only thng on your mind,isn't it?" Rex said as the two walked side by side.

"Because it's one of the many things I'm good at, causes you could ask anyone here besides Six,Callan, and basically all the adults here." Ace grinned.

"Fail Six, Fail." Ace laughed from the balcony watching Six try to flirt with Holiday. Rex on the other hand was staring at a new pretty face.

The girl had to be 16-17 and was obviously new to Providence because she had not recived her earpiece. She had blackish-blue hair, lightly mascaraed lime eyes, snow white skin, a tall figure, legs that went for miles (I had to make her attractive to catch his eye and rival Ace.), light blue lepoard nails, and plump pink lips. Her hair was turned into wavy tresses that cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a black camisole(exposing her belly under a cyan croped scoopneck top with a black hello kitty icon on the torso, black shorts, black ruched knee high boots, and blue and black checkered fingerless gloves. Plus with her impressive cleavage and frame-he had to know her name. Ace followed his glare and let a grin cover her facial fatures,"You know Rex the reason I like is because your one of those dumbshit men."

"What?" Rex said looking a the girl he knew. "You after a virg, they like to to play tough to get. That makes me wonder..." Ace said leaning on the rail.

"What, spit it out." Rex said looking back at his target. "Bet you can't get your cock in Miss Virginity's cunt by next week." Ace said with a wink. "Stakes?" Rex asked crossing his arms. "You prove me wrong, I'll give you a blowjob and ou get to fuck me for the rest of the month. If I'm right...you're César 's boy toy for the night and I'll be there recording the whole thing."

"Me get fucked by my own brother? You're an evil bitch did you know that?" Rex said the thought of incest burning his mind. "I pride myself on that," Ace smirked "now are you in or are you gonna pussy out?"

"Sure and you better get ready for the month of your life." Rex smirked back shaking her hand.

"Now lets met the virg bitch." Ace said walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon,if you review.<p> 


End file.
